Pensamientos en Gotham
by Lithuem
Summary: Tim mantuvo en silencio, mirando la espalda de Kon mientras analizaba rápidamente la situación. El aura extraña que le envolvía no acababa de aclararle que era lo que pasaba, pero desde luego algo pasaba con él.
1. Chapter 1

Gotham era una cuidad oscura. Eso era algo que todos sabían y nadie dudaba. Su mismo nombre gruñía su naturaleza. Aun durante el día esa sombra que cubría la cuidad entera como una niebla invisible podía notarse. Quizás el nombre, quizás su gente. Quizás todo. Aunque siempre había sombra entre las sombras… así como luz brillando en la oscuridad. Tenue pero existente.

Aun así. A pesar de todo lo que Gotham representaba fue el único lugar al que pudo ir. El mejor que paso por su mente.

Metropolis, aunque conocida, era un lugar que brillaba mucho en ocasiones como para dejar que sus pensamientos vagaran libres mas cuando todo le parecía tan oscuro. Su casa… era demasiado tranquila. Demasiado silencio tras las extensiones de campos que se extendían hasta donde la vista alcanzara.

No. Necesitaba un lugar donde pensar tranquilamente. Donde nadie le buscara pero que reflejara parte de sus pensamientos.

Y esa era la simple razón y excusa para estar ahí sentado en lo alto de ese edificio. Pensar un poco, eso necesitaba.

-Que sorpresa-

Aunque no pensó en los guardianes de esa ciudad o quizás si un poco. Pero no esperaba realmente que aun estando ahí le encontrara. Pero olvidaba que Robin, su mejor amigo desde hacia tanto tiempo era uno de ellos.

Su capa negra ondeaba mientras se balanceaba de un edificio al otro vigilando como cada noche desde la altura las calles. Justo en uno de esos movimientos le vio. Esa S sobre negro que tan bien conocía.

No necesito girarse ni abrir los ojos para saber que estaba ahí cuando aterrizo a su espalda de un salto preciso. Aun incluso antes de que pudiera escuchar su voz. Podría distinguir a Tim de entre toda la gente que vivía en la cuidad. No era algo difícil para el después de encontrarle cuando abandono su trabajo como Robin en aquella ocasión. Pero no quería ser el primero en hablar.

No estaba de muy buen humor… aunque Tim siempre conseguía relajarle y sobretodo… siempre sabia que decir.

Le escucho acercándose tranquilamente. Esta vez le tocaría a Robin ser el que diera el primer paso.

-¿Y… -se apoyo a su lado en el borde del edificio con calma. Como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada- …que te trae por Gotham chico clon?

Tim se mantuvo en silencio. Mirando la cuidad en el horizonte mientras analizaba la situación rápidamente. Aquella aura extraña que su amigo desprendía lo inquietaba. No terminaba de averiguar que era lo que pasaba aunque su mente estuviera buscando todas y cada una de las posibles respuestas. Era raro que no hubiera dicho nada hasta el momento. Y aun mas raro que ni siquiera le hubiera avisado que estaba en la cuidad. Fueran las horas que fueran.

-Ya sabes…-Tim se sintió salir de sus pensamientos de golpe cuando al fin pudo oír la voz de Kon respondiéndole.- Alejarme un poco de todo. Gotham es una buena opción para pensar.

Kon sabia de sobra que Tim estaba preocupado por él. A parte de poder oír el suave latir de su corazón algo casi imposible de controlar… Era Tim simplemente. Sabía que se preocuparía por el. Pero solamente no fue capaz de decir mas en esos momentos. Y Tim seguía buscando las razones para su comportamiento.

De un salto estaba sentado a su lado. La capa susurrando suavemente cuando se deslizo por el aire se lo indico. Miro la cuidad de la misma forma en la que Kon perdía sus ojos entre los edificios.

-¿Sabes?- Giro el rostro lo suficiente para poder mirar la expresión de Kon- Es curioso que digas algo así. Gotham es oscura y en gran parte peligrosa, sobre todo por las noches- Volvió la vista a la cuidad- Es un lugar de lo mas curioso para pensar y olvidarse de las cosas.

Aunque la respuesta tardo le llego como un susurro suave.

-Y precisamente por eso… oscura y peligrosa. No veo un lugar más apropiado para olvidarte de tus problemas –Las sirenas de los coches patrullas le dieron parte de la razón al alzarse sobre los demás sonidos de la cuidad. Y Tim en silencio tuvo que darle la razón en eso.- ¿No estás ocupado patrullando chico maravilla?

-Bueno veras… -Alzo la vista al cielo conteniendo una suave sonrisa- Es que iba por ahí en medio de mi ronda, lo de todas las noches –hablo con calma mirándole de reojo- Cuando me pareció ver a un conocido con cara de zombi. Así que me sentí obligado a acercarme a preguntar- bromeo en un intento de apartar un poco esa molesta sensación. Tim sabia que bromear no era precisamente su fuerte… pero era Kon, así que le miro con una sonrisa- ¿Y bien?

Superboy alzo una ceja mirándole curioso y a la vez algo divertido.

-"Cara de zombie"… vamos Tim… ¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre decir? –Aparto la mirada sonriendo- Pensé que eras algo más ingenioso después de pasar tanto tiempo conmigo.

Y aunque quiso ignorar esa pregunta ahí estaba, tal y como la había previsto.

-Tan solo no quería ser demasiado duro contigo… ya sabes –Tim se escogió de hombros mirándole aun- me caes bien y esas cosas.

-Cassie y yo rompimos-

Esa fue la simple respuesta que recibió Robin. Tan inesperada y rápida…tan brusca a pesar de ser un susurro casi inaudible que se quedo en silencio sorprendido.


	2. Chapter 2

Por un momento todo se quedo en silencio. Tan solo los sonidos de la cuidad acompañaron ese momento sin palabras. Solo fue un minuto de reflexión para uno y de reunir las palabras apropiadas para el otro.

Para Tim era una noticia que no se esperaba pero que a la vez sabia que en algún momento escucharía. No por nada en especial, pero la relación entre Kon y Cassie siempre era así. Y podía entenderle muy pero que muy bien. No era extraño que en algún punto se separaran una temporada para volver juntos. Cuestión de necesidad de espacio, de paciencia o quien sabe. Eso tan solo ellos lo entendían.

-¿Es eso? –Alejo la vista de la cuidad para mirar a Kon con una ligera sonrisa- Volveréis en nada. Acabareis arreglando lo que sea que ha pasado –Estaba seguro que Kon sabia que sus palabras eran ciertas pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera mal- Siempre son así las cosas… no tienes que deprimirte por ello – Y él podía entenderlo especialmente. Porque tanto Steph como él pasaban prácticamente por lo mismo… aunque lo suyo hubiera acabado estancado ya- Dentro de poco estaréis estupendamente -

Y las palabras de Tim podían tener mucho de cierto para Kon. Muchísimo. Ninguno tenia una vida especialmente fácil y muchas cosas externas afectaban a su relación. Pero aquel si y no había durado demasiado ya. Tanto que él ya estaba cansado. Ya no podían mantener algo de esa forma después de tantos años igual. Y ese había sido su último basta con ella.

-No Tim… Esta vez no- Decirlo en voz alta aun dolía- Es definitivo – Ponerlo en palabras, decirlo de nuevo ahora tan solo lo hacia mas real. Reafirmaba que todo acababa ahí para ellos.- Cassie y yo no volveremos… esto se ha terminado.

Las palabras y el tono de Kon, sobretodo, le obligaron a Tim a apartar la mirada de la cuidad nuevamente. Había permanecido en silencio dejando que Kon pensara y se diera cuenta de que al final todo se arreglaría. Por eso la confesión que acababa de darle le sorprendía. Se quedo un momento sin saber que decir. Pero se alegraba de haberle encontrado porque… ¿No era justamente eso lo que acabo por pasar entre Steph y él?

-¿Estas realmente seguro?- Pregunto algo inseguro no quería tampoco meter el dedo en la llaga y hacer la herida mas grande. Pero estaba preocupado, no podía evitarlo. Kon formaba y siempre formaría parte de ese pequeño círculo de amigos con los que pocos secretos ocultaba. Aunque siempre estaría por encima de cualquiera y en mas de un sentido.- Quiero decir… es una decisión muy tajante decir que sea para siempre.

Y el silencio reino de nuevo por un par de segundos hasta que el suspiro cansado de Kon sonó por encima de los ruidos de la cuidad.

-Estoy cansado Tim. Siempre es lo mismo… Todas las mujeres que me importan se van de mi vida de una forma y otra – Los pensamientos de Kon se perdieron en el recuerdo de Tana mas concretamente. Había significado mucho en su vida- Pensé que seria diferente ¿Sabes? Que las cosas irían bien… pero incluso yo tengo mi limite…

Tim lo miro… desde luego era quien mejor le entendía. Pero aunque lo entendiera tan bien verle así tan serio. No . Esa no era la palabra que buscaba exactamente. Afectado quizás. Seguía formándole un nudo en la garganta.

Kon siempre era alegría, bromas y sonrisas.

-Si realmente… - Pero incluso Peter Pan podía crecer, pensó Tim- si realmente os hacéis daño es la decisión mas acertada –Le paso un brazo por los hombros tirando de él para acercarlo un poco- Pero siempre nos tendrás a nosotros, incluso a Cassie también aunque las cosas pinten mal. Para algo están los amigos- Tim sonrió obligándole prácticamente a apoyarse en su hombro- Por eso deberías haberme llamado.

Kon sabia que podía hacerlo y quería cuando todo paso. Pero también pensó que no podía molestar a Tim por ese tipo de cosas. Ellos eran superhéroes, luchaban contra los chicos malos y salvaban el día. Tenían asuntos mucho mas importantes que un simple problema amoroso. No podía distraerle por eso.

-No es nada importante y tenemos otras cosas de las que preocuparnos. Tan solo… necesito algo de tiempo para pensar y seguir adelante- Por esa razón estaba en Gotham. Seguir adelante como siempre.

Pero esa no fue precisamente una respuesta que convenciera y menos aun gustara a Tim. Asi que tiro un mas de él apretando el abrazo sobre sus hombros.

-Venga no digas tonterías. Soy tu amigo. Puedes ser Superboy, el hermano pequeño del hombre mas fuerte de la Tierra. Puedes ser de acero como él y haber ayudado a salvar este mundo mas de una vez. Somos héroes pero sobretodo somos amigos- hablo con voz suave y bajita, casi en el oído de Kon- Pero sobre todas esas cosas eres una persona Kon. Necesitas tu tiempo lo entiendo… pero estoy aquí- Le dirigió una sonrisa al acabar por apartarse y soltarlo.

Todas esas palabras hicieron que Kon le devolviera esa sonrisa. Porque eran ciertas, como todo lo que Tim decía. Aunque fuese Superboy era una persona y tenia el derecho de vivir la vida como una. Le habían dado una vida donde antes no existía nada.

-Gracias Tim- Rio suavemente sintiéndose bastante mas animado a como llego a la cuidad. Pero Tim siempre tenia ese extraño poder en él. – No se que haría sin ti.

La risa de Robin fue incluso contagiosa cuando le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro. Tenerle como mejor amigo era lo mejor que había hecho nunca.

-Ser un idiota. ¿Qué mas?- Respuesta inmediata que se gano un gesto de molestia por Kon que termino en una carcajada. Tim estaba aliviado de ver esa sonrisa después de cómo le encontró. Sino hubiera podido hacer nada seguramente ese nudo en la garganta aun continuaría molestando.- Así que la próxima vez espero que cuentes conmigo, sobretodo si una chica te da calabazas. –No pudo contener las ganas de pinchar con los dedos la mejilla de Kon.

Kon volvió a sonreír aunque fingió un gesto de molesta y sentirse ofendido. Era justo eso lo que necesitaba. Algo que le recordara que no estaba solo. Que podía contar con alguien mas. Tenia amigos a su lado para lo bueno y para lo malo. Y tendría que recordarlo mejor la próxima vez. Porque ante todo tenia a Tim a su lado.

-En serio Tim… gracias- aparto la mano de su mejilla apretándola ligeramente. Tim le miro algo sorprendido por ese gesto alegrándose mas que nunca de llevar la máscara puesta.

-Para eso estoy- le devolvió el apretón a con fuerza a Kon acariciando su mano con disimulo con el pulgar- Eres mi amigo y quiero ayudarte en lo que pueda. Al igual que tu siempre has intentado hacer.

Miro hacia la cuidad escuchando las palabras de Tim de fondo. Estaba mas oscura que nunca, pero ahora le parecía incluso bonita. Cuando se giro hacia Tim de nuevo acabo apoyando la frente en su hombro con suavidad. Era un gesto suave e intimo que solo podía tener con él.

-Hace tiempo… -hablo con voz suave igual que Tim momentos atrás- pensé que si hubieras sido una chica me hubiera gustado enamorarme de ti. -susurro con tranquilidad sintiéndose mas ligero que nunca- Pero con todo lo que ha pasado con Cassie… creo que ya no me importa que no lo seas.


End file.
